


Scars We Share

by katdog133



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo's tear scars are just running the show here, Soulmates, Tubbo feels too guilty, not beta read we die like tommy, they are best friends and platonic husbands your honor, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdog133/pseuds/katdog133
Summary: Tubbo found out he was one of the few to have a fated platonic soulbond. Him and his soulmate share injury marks, how Tubbo wishes he was just reminded of his soulmate with some scrapes and bruises but far too often his soulmate is burned in the most unusual ways. He prays for his soulmate to hold out until they meet while tackling the guilt over his war injuries and canon death scars that must panic his already fragile soulmate.Ranboo doesn't remember when he figured out he had a soulmate, all he knows is one of the few things ingrained into his memory. He is Ranboo, he has memory problems, he is part enderman, he has a platonic soulmate bond. His soulmate is stressing him out as of late.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	1. We Worry Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just restating this is about the characters, not the content creators. This is strictly a strong platonic bond. Enjoy

~~~Age 8~~~

Tubbo learned about soulmates soon after Philza took him in when he was young and clueless about most things. He remembered Philza explaining them to Wilbur after his son read a book mentioning the subject. He quickly tuned into the conversation. 

Wilbur approached Phil who was reading in his armchair, "Phil, what's a soulmate?" He asked tentatively.

Phil looked up from his book a little confused why the question was being asked, "why do you ask?"

"It's in this book I'm reading, they keep mentioning but what it is?" Wilbur asked, still confused.

"Ah," he closed his book setting it aside, he glanced over to Tubbo who had stopped drawing with his crayons looking confused himself. "Tubbo, come over, you should be told as well."

Without a word but with a huge smile on his face Tubbo walked over sitting on the couch near Phil. Wilbur joined, sitting next to him.

Phil started his explanation, "well soulmates are people who are drawn to each other by fate and whose very souls are connected to each other."

"How can souls be connected to each other?" Wilbur asked right away, trying to understand the concept.

"Well, it manifests differently depending on what kind of bond they have, some romantic partners share dreams or swap bodies at random. Enemies mostly have counters that lead up to their meetings. Platonic partners normally can write on their skin and it will appear on their soulmate's skin. But there are a lot more types of bonds and ways those bonds are expressed." Phil informed, just listing what he knew off of the top of his head.

Wilbur's eyes twinkled with interest and excitement, "does everyone have a soulmate?"

Phil lightly scoffed, "Nah mate," he thought about it for a second. "It is kinda like meeting people with natural red hair, not common but also not extremely rare."

Wilbur looked a bit disappointed, Tubbo finally spoke up after processing this, "how they figure out they got a soulmate?"

"Well normally the expressions manifest in their childhood and someone explains to them what their expression means for the bond and what soulmates are in general." 

Tubbo hummed, "I want to meet someone with a soulmate, I want to hear what it's like."

"Yeah!" Wilbur said excitedly again, his inner creativity already pouncing on the poetic elements of the bond. "Imagine having someone your soul is literally connected to. Sharing that kind of bond like that has to be intense."

"I'm sure you'll meet one half of a pair someday, I've met a few in my time."

Tubbo remembered the rest of the night was him, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy talking about soulmates. Tommy joking how lucky the romantic soulmates were, Techno very intrigued by the rivals and enemies bond, and Wilbur writing ideas for songs. It was a fun evening, one thing they agreed on is they wanted to meet someone with a bond. Just because it seemed so weird to be tied to another person like that. 

\---3 Months Later---

When Tubbo started waking up to burns on his body he properly freaked out internally. It started out with one on his right hand, he woke up to a tingling sensation and saw the discolored red skin form on his palm. It didn't hurt when he touched it, nor when it formed, physically at least by his heart felt heavy, sadden. Why was he so _sad?_ He felt like crying but not for himself.   
  
He assumed something was wrong with him, so he did his best to keep his hands in his pockets until it faded away. But it kept happening for weeks, scrapes and nicks he saw appear. Along with burns in the weirdest places, his lower legs, hands, and one time his mouth. That last one was insanely difficult to hide and he had to borrow one of Wilbur's scarves. He noticed there were levels to the sadness that followed them appearing, the scrapes were just a small level of concern, the burns however worried and saddened him so much. 

He hid it from his family out of fear, they brought him into their house and were so kind. He didn't want to worry them or even god forbid learn whatever this was is enough to merit kicking him out. 

Though after two weeks of hiding the marks he was caught.

Tubbo and Tommy were looking around the garden, Tubbo himself watching the bees while Tommy hit a tree with a stick trying to see if he could break it. It was perfectly fine, Tubbo had worn long pants to cover the burn marks that were on his lower legs and high socks just to be safe. So he could just relax and watch the bees collect pollen from the alliums. That is until he felt an all too familiar tingle from under his eyes and his cheeks, and a pit form in his stomach. He sat up suddenly catching the attention of Tommy.

"Hey Tubbester what's-" once Tommy made eye contact his face paled. He ran over to Tubbo clutching his face looking at the forming marks, concern etched into the child's face.

"Is it bad?" Tubbo asked, voice cracking as he tried not to get emotional. Oh no, oh no, are they okay? He stopped his thoughts for a minute, who was he even thinking about.

"How even does that happen," Tommy mumbled letting go of Tubbo before taking a deep breath. "PHILZA MINECRAFT!" He yelled with plenty of force to reach the house. 

Tubbo had to cover his ears since Tommy yelled so loud. In seconds Phil was running out of the house, sword in hand. Phil looked around them for any mobs, "Tommy I swear if this is a prank."

"Phil look!" Tommy said right away, grabbing Tubbo's shoulders and facing him towards Phil. Who was concerned but then confused.

"Tubbo what happened?" He asked getting to the boy's level as he looked at Tubbo's face.

Tubbo was embarrassed, flustered, he didn't even know what mark was on his face yet he was on the verge of tears. He sniffled trying to hold in the tears, "I-I don't know, what's happened, Phil?"

Phil was utterly dumbfounded about what he saw, he picked up Tubbo and brought him inside right away. Tommy following close behind, clinging to Phil trying to see if Tubbo was okay. Phil set Tubbo on the couch, "stay here bud." He said before going to the kitchen for the first aid kit.

"Tommy, what's on my face?" Tubbo asked whimpering out of fear, Phil thought whatever was happening to him was weird. That made him scared since Philza, at Tubbo age perception, thought he knew everything. On top of that, he had that sinking feeling in his stomach he hated.

"I don't think you should see," Tommy said right away. 

Wilbur and Techno had come down the stairs to see what all of the fuss was about when Phil came back. Wilbur and Techno were dumbstruck as Phil pulled out some water and started to dampen Tubbo's face with a wet towel. Tubbo pushed Phil away, it was a burn then.

"It doesn't hurt!" Tubbo explained.

"Tubbo, mate what do you mean it doesn't hurt?" Phil asked just terribly confused and concerned, "Your crying."

Tubbo reached to feel his cheeks before Phil could stop him. To Phil's amazement when he touched the burn Tubbo had no indication it hurt, all he had was a realization that he started crying.

"Tubbo why are you crying?" Phil asked.

Tubbo sniffled, wiping the tears away with his sleeve, "you think I am weird right? Somethings wrong with me."

"Oh no Tubbo, I am just worried about you." Phil shushed running a hand through Tubbo's hair.

"This _hurts_ ," Tubbo said gesturing to his chest.

Before Phil could freak out at the possibility of internal problems Wilbur spoke, "like emotionally?" 

Tubbo nodded his head, Tommy now helping wipe away his best friend's tears with his own sleeve.

"What does it feel like, Tubbo?" Wilbur asked gently.

"I- don't know," Tubbo whined frustrated.

"Calm down, it's okay," Wilbur reassured reaching for Tubbo's hand. "Have you ever felt like this before, if so what happened?"

Tubbo thought for a minute, before speaking, "when Techno was fighting that zombie with the armor and his stomach got hurt."

Phil and Wilbur winced at the memory, it was one of the most dreaded ones. Techno had gotten badly stabbed and it took weeks for the stubborn teen to recover. However, Techno rolled his eyes and huffed, embarrassed by it.

Wilbur continued, "so you are worried about someone else?"

Tubbo nodded, "someone's hurt."

"Who is?" Wilbur asked. 

"I don't know..."

Wilbur looked over to Phil, a glint in his eye, "Phil are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wilbur, please don't phrase it like that," Phil said getting up and rushing to the library with Wilbur on his tail.

"Heh?" Techno said loudly confused by the two as he gestured for Tommy and Tubbo to follow into the library with him. 

Tommy grabbed Tubbo's arm and pulled him along. While passing by a mirror in the hallway Tubbo froze. There were burn marks, a lot of them running down his cheek. The pattern was just like the tears running down his own face. Even Tubbo as a child knew that was extremely abnormal. Tommy noticed him staring and yanked him forward.

When they reached the library Phil and Wilbur were carefully looking at the spin of each book trying to find a certain one. Techno had taken up standing in the corner and looking at Phil and Wilbur in pure confusion. Tommy ushered Tubbo to sit in the armchair wiping the remainder of Tubbo's tears with his sleeve again. 

"I found it!" Wilbur said triumphantly.

Phil snatched the book from his son and started flipping through the pages.

Techno read the cover, tilting his head slightly for a better angle, " 'Soulmate Bond Guide.'"

Tommy gasped causing Tubbo the flinch, Tommy went over to Tubbo grabbing his hands, "Tubbo do you have a soulmate?!"

"I-" Tubbo faltered not finding words.

"You aren't going to replace me with a girl are you?" Tommy asked.

"What if he has an arch-enemy?" Techno asked eyes fired up at the idea. 

"A rival maybe!" Wilbur added, "I heard one type of bond is a business bond."

"What?" Tommy squawked in apprehension. 

Tubbo felt his throat closing up as he looked to the floor, that was all so extreme. He didn't want any of that, a rival, girlfriend, business partner, god forbid an enemy. It was all so intense, so out of his comfort zone. He was having trouble breathing but no one could notice in the chaos of the situation. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Phil yelled.

"Alright shut up!" He said firmly reading a page before softly smiling and looking over to Tubbo shifting into concern. He went over and ran his hand through Tubbo's hair, "it's okay pal."

"B-but I don't want a girlfriend, enemy, rival, or a b-business partner," Tubbo stammered out.

"You don't have that," Phil reassured, Tubbo tilted his head in confusion. Phil continued, smiling warmly once again as he sat the book in Tubbo's lap pointing at the words. Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno all inching closer to see. 

"You have a platonic soulmate," Phil explained.

"Plankton?" Tubbo asked in a frightened tone.

"Pla-ton-ic, your's is like a best friend, a deep kind at that," Phil explained.

The anxiety faded away being replaced with a warm blooming in his heart, "another best friend beside Tommy?!" He asked excitedly.

Tommy who had become crestfallen when Phil explained quickly was smiling again puffing out his chest. He guesses he can be okay with Tubbo having another best friend, as long as he was on top.

"Yeah!" Phil said happily looking at the book, "you two share injury marks with no pain and an innate concern for each other. Do you feel tingly when they appear?"

"Mhm!" Tubbo answered still beaming.

"The special characteristic of this bond expression is that you two seek out each other's platonic company rather than a romantic one with someone else," Phil said reading the book to double-check.

"So like platonic marriage?" Wilbur inquired to which Phil nodded. 

Tubbo gasped, "I can marry best friends? Tommy-"

Before Tubbo could speak Tommy shut that idea down, "no offense big man but no thank you."

Tubbo laughed at that before stopping and looking very concerned, "is my soulmate okay?!" He wasted no time in putting the book off to the side and taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his pants earning a gasp from Phil and worried glancing shared between Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. The burn was just above his ankle on both feet and covered each of them, Tubbo then started rambling like his soulmate's life depended on it, "it's happened a few times before, like once, there were burns on my hands, oh oh and on my mouth. Sorry, Wilbur that is why I stole your scarf- also why do they have acid tears?"

Phil took a deep breath, "everyone but Tubbo should go to the living room." Tommy was about to argue but Wilbur pushed him out the door with Techno following close behind. 

Phil put the book on the ground, getting to Tubbo's level and holding the boy's hand. Tubbo spoke again, "are they _okay_?"

"Tubbo, I'm not going to lie to you mate," Phil said seriously, "these are some of the weirdest injuries I've ever seen. My best bet is they are in the nether and these are lava burns."

Tubbo stood up taking his hands back from Phil, "well then I need to go save them!"

Phil chuckled solemnly, "Tubbo you can't find your soulmate like that."

"But Phil I need to do something! They are in pain!" Tubbo pleaded, getting emotional at the thought of his best friend hurting like that.

"I know buddy, I wish we could have them here right now so we could comfort and coddle them," Phil said with a sigh, "but the world doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work?! What if they _die_!" Tubbo yelled.

Phil's heart sank, this was such a pure kind of bond yet tainted with such misery, "Tubbo they won't die, soulmates almost never die before they meet. Somehow they will get through this."

"But they are in pain now!" Tubbo cried out.

Phil sat Tubbo back down, "Tubbo when you do meet them promise me you will hold onto them tight. Make up for all that pain they experienced by showing them some love. God knows they are going to need it. For now, that is all you can do."

"... So I can only make them feel better when I find them?"

"I'm so sorry Tubbo, but just know where ever they are so lucky to have a soulmate like you."

\----- Age 16

Tubbo had gotten used to the marks from his soulmate, over the years they appeared less frequently. Except for the burn marks in the tear pattern that often decorated his face. The only explanation for the frequency of burns was that his soulmate had acid tears. Wilbur hates this theory and argues that they could be a half hydrophobic mod, like a magma cube, blaze, or an enderman. Tubbo prefers acid tears theory.  
  
Though a recent development made Tubbo's stomach sick, his upper arms started getting deep scratch marks. After testing it out with his own hands he concluded that his soulmate did it to themself. Considering all the crying Wilbur suggested they may have panic attacks and be trying to ground themselves. Yet the marks seem too large, does his soulmate have longer nails or claws?

Tubbo swears that he is going to hug his soulmate so tightly when he finds them, it felt like he has known them for years. Seeing their injuries and their pain, his soulmate must be so sad and depressing from how much that bastard cries. Another thing he is going to do is scold them for making him worry so much, maybe scold their parents for all the injuries his soulmate got as a kid. 

One of the choices he made was covering up the marks with makeup, after years of explaining that yes he has a soulmate, and no he doesn't know why they cry acid. Tubbo was sick of people asking him things he doesn't know. He wasn't ashamed of his soulmate, he just didn't have the energy to listen to idiots. Especially during a war. 

In all of Tubbo's years, he has got to be one of the best soulmates for this type of bond. He just got bumps and scrapes, he only majorly hurt himself once when he fell off a cliff and got his thigh cut up badly on a rock at the bottom. It was stupid but it was when he first got his goat instincts and he was fine in the end. But now, during the war for L'Manburg independence. He always silently apologized to his soulmate.

The amounts of injuries he has gotten and the amounts he has had to respawn during the war would give even a normal person a panic attack if he was their soulmate. He didn't want to think about his already unstable soulmate during this. 

\---

Tubbo was practically skipping to the final control room, the glimmer of hope Eret brought was so uplifting after everything. It made it all the worse after Eret spoke his famous words, "it was never meant to be." He remembers screaming, Wilbur yelling, Tommy calling out his name, Fundy crying out. Then of course the blade Sapnap used as he cut Tubbo down.

When Tubbo shot up in his bed in L'manburg, he checked his chest only to be met with the already scarred tissue of the blow that took his first canon life, god was it nasty. He has never felt worse in his life.

When everyone respawned they sat around in silence, Tubbo scowling at the ground. Anger sparked when he felt that familiar tingle on his cheeks, _no_. Tubbo slammed his face into his pillow and cried out in anguish. He caused his soulmate to cry, he caused his fucking soulmate to cry. When he felt a tingle on his arms he slammed a fist onto the comforter, he is the worst soulmate imaginable.

Tommy went over to Tubbo, "I know man but we got to pick our heads up-"

Tubbo shot up glaring daggers at Tommy, his make-up gone from respawning. The fresh tear trails in full view. He growled, "I'm not worried about the war right now."

Tommy took a second to figure it out, "Tubbo the cry baby will be fine," he said using the nickname he gave to Tubbo's soulmate. 

Fundy looked to Wilbur in pure confusion, having no knowledge of Tubbo having a soul bond and not even piecing it together, "Wilbur why is Tubbo's face like that, and what is Tommy talking about?"

Before Wilbur could explain Tubbo snapped, "I have a soulbond Fundy, we get each other's injury marks. For some reason, my soulmate's tears burn them. I sent my soulmate into a panic attack more than likely after having a fatal injury like that."

"I- uh," Fundy look to Wilbur who had no idea what to do either, "sorry to hear about that."

\----

Tubbo was more careful after his first life was taken, taking a less combat role as a spy in Schlatt's cabinet. The festival was going as planned, he had finished his speech when his heart sank. Getting boxed in place, when he saw Techno with the rocket launcher he begged. 

"Techno please don't Techno." He begged for not only himself but for his soulmate's sanity. He heard Tommy call out his name but it was too late, the pain was searing, the lights were blinding. He lost his second canon life.

After respawning he hobbled back to Tommy, his cheeks and arms tingling, his heart so heavy. He saw his own reflection in some water, the blast mark scars on his face. What even would his soulmate thinking. 


	2. Scars New and Old

There were four things Ranboo could always remember without fail, his name, that he has memory problems, he is half enderman, that he has a platonic soulmate. The first three are self-explanatory, but he shared injuries with his soulmate, not the pain or the damage but the mark. Marks would fade faster than the wound could heal. Meaning even scars of his soulmate fade from his body eventually.

One thing he always hated in general about his memory as he could always remember the bad things, this included when his soulmate got hurt. Most of the time they were fine, for the vast majority of his years knowing he had a soulmate he was just worried what his soulmate would think about his water burns. Not about his soulmate's safety since while his soulmate seemed maybe a little clumsy with the number of scrapes and bruises it was nothing to be concerned over.

But a few years back, Ranboo couldn't have been more than 13, his soulmate got hurt badly for the first time. He wasn't even sure where he was he just remembers his thigh tingling and this massive mark being there when he checked it. He isn't even sure what happened to his soulmate but he was hit with an intense feeling of sadness and concern. Is his soulmate going to be alright? Is someone helping them? Is someone going to hurt them? He learned no matter how much he fought it he was sent into deep panics after his soulmate got injured badly.

Until a few months ago, that was the worse that happened. Ranboo figured it was just their big childhood injury. But then one day the marks got more serious, he recognized wounds from swords and axes, legs scuffed up from risky fall damage. He wouldn't be surprised if his soulmate had to respawn a few times. It worried Ranboo the bone. His soulmate was in trouble and he could do nothing about it. God was this how his soulmate felt all the time about him?

Yet those wounds help nothing in comparison to what came next. He remembers where he was, on the outskirts of a town camping out alone. He had fallen asleep curled up next to the fire. When a sharp pain shot through his chest, he had grabbed his iron sword and shot up only to be alone in the dead of night with his chest in pain. After checking under his shirt his fears were confirmed, a gashing wound that hummed with pain for a few minutes before fading leaving a hollow feeling that soon felt like a horse had sat on his chest. He never felt the pain of any wounds but losing a canon life could cause pain. He remembered that from when he researched his bond type. His soulmate lost a life, _his soulmate lost one of their lives_.

It was in seconds he was crying, tears following down the scarred path, arms wrapped around himself, his nails digging into his side breaking the clothing and skin. The world felt unreal, his breathing was ragged and uneven. Panic overtook him. What was his soulmate going through? How did they lose a life so young? Who on earth killed them?

After that, there was a period where there were no more scars of war. But instead, welts, like his soulmate had been hit or pushed around. His heart yearned to just find them and wrap them in blankets to avoid more injury. Were they speed running trauma? At this point, he would believe it.

The second time was so much worse than the first time, he was walking, in no particular direction when he just crumbled. The pain was on the right side of his face, it was burning, burning even worse than water or lava. His soulmate lost another life, his soulmate was on their final life now. The only thing worse than the pain was the innate fear their bond gave him whenever his soulmate got hurt. God, what was their soulmate doing? How reckless were they? Who on earth were they fighting?

That is how he ended up curled up on the side of a walking trail, crying and holding himself after losing all feeling of reality. Covered in what he would later find out to be explosion or rocket marks. Taking weeks to fade away from his own skin.

~~~~~

The Dream SMP was a nice change of pace for Ranboo, he could stop wandering aimlessly, he could settle down and have some friends. When he heard there was a large group of people he had invested in a simple black and white mask to hide his tear scars. He didn't want his odd scars to be the first impression. He didn't want that can of worms opened quite yet.

While there seemed to be some problems the people there were really nice! Nikki was very understanding that Ranboo didn't know much about himself and she was super sweet. When she had to leave and handed his tour over to the president of a country he wasn't sure what to think. He assumed the president would be commanding or serious. Neither of which was the case.

Tubbo Underscore was an oddly peaceful yet also chaotic goat hybrid. With big floppy, fluffy brown ears and small almost stubby horns that were mostly covered by his hair. He was also a foot shorter than Ranboo which was very comedic. Not to mention he was waving around the touring spoon like a deadly weapon. 

What really caught Ranboo's eye was a large amount of scaring on the right side of Tubbo's face. Like what his soulmate went through, he put the idea to the back of his head reasoning that there was no way. Explosion wounds happened frequently in wars, his soulmate could just be one of the other probably hundreds that got injured in that manner. Besides his soulmate probably would have tear scars from earlier in the week, Tubbo didn't have that.

He greatly enjoyed the rest of the tour, Tubbo proved to be a fun person to be around. When he was offered a job in L'Manburg he jumped at the opportunity. 

~~~~

Tubbo wasn't the brightest bulb sometimes but to be fair he was worried about the exiled Tommy, and his soulmate. His soulmate had been crying more than ever, concerning him to what was going on in their life. So when Fundy came over to point something out he didn't really blame himself for not thinking about it.

"Hey Tubbo," Fundy started saying, "do you think Ranboo could be your soulmate?"

Tubbo whipped his head away from the paper he was working to look at Fundy with the most confused expression, "What?" 

"He's half enderman," Fundy pointed out getting no reaction from Tubbo. "So you know his tears might burn himself."

Tubbo froze, could Ranboo be his soulmate? He was expecting his soulmate to be well- more helpless he guessed. Probably from the number of panic attacks, Tubbo assumed they had. Ranboo wasn't the type of person he would expect to be his soulmate, he was so tall and sometimes intimidating especially from how much he grinds for minerals. Ranboo while nervous also always seemed happy and smiling, though Tubbo was assuming since Ranboo was always wearing that mask. A mask that would cover any scaring from tears... Was Ranboo his soulmate? He considered it for a moment before remembering something, "Ranboo made a trident course, he is fine with water."

That was all it took to convince them both that it wasn't the case. They had too much on their plate already.

~~~~

The day before Doomsday was intense when Tubbo stepped aside to read Ranboo's journal. He wanted to see what Dream was talking about, he felt heartbroken reading the journal. Ranboo had memory problems, it was obvious. Most of the notes were for himself to remember things, his friends, his worries, his enemies. 

One page was tear-stained and written hastily about Dream and his fears. Clearly, Ranboo was going through a rough patch. Like his soulmate. He had noticed even though he saw Ranboo with his armor on in the water he wouldn't step foot outside in the rain when he didn't have it the other day. He shook off the whistful thoughts and tried to think seriously.

Yes, he betrayed L'Manburg but in all honesty, Tubbo felt he betrayed L'Manburg long ago. Besides, he wasn't going to repeat the festival... He couldn't repeat the festival with Ranboo as the victum. 

When he showed Quackity the book and without even looking at it already threaten to kill Ranboo Tubbo snapped. He wasn't letting anyone hurt Ranboo, not when Tubbo has way too many hunches about who Ranboo is to him.

~~~~

The day of Doomsday was anxiety-ridden for Ranboo. Through the chaos, the fighting, the withers, the TNT, and the emotional speeches Ranboo remained unharmed physically. 

After everything he had gone to the panic room, then after his emotionally draining panic attack, he took off his armor. Shocked from what he found, wounds, a lot of them, new ones from an explosion or rockets, slashes and cuts from weapons, even some darken skinned from wither attacks.

He had been so busy being anxious he didn't even notice the tingling of his soulmate's wounds. He didn't even notice that his soulmate was there. While he was standing off to the side his soulmate was fighting for their country.

Looking closer he had a sinking feeling, there were a lot of rocket marks. He remembered how many times Tubbo was hit with that rocket launcher while protecting Tommy. Tubbo and Tommy were the only two ones around that were his age that fought. It obviously wasn't Tommy since hasn't had any scars from exile. But he already had his suspicions about Tubbo, with the scars that took his soulmate's canon life and the ones that lived on Tubbo's face. Plus he heard stories of the final control room that match up with Ranboo's fragmented memory that wound. 

His heart soared, Tubbo was his soulmate, chaotic, fun, caring, Tubbo. Then it sank, Tubbo was too good for a traitor like him. Tubbo probably wouldn't even trust him. He doesn't even know if he can trust himself. He can't tell Tubbo. He just can't.  
~~~~  
Ranboo started visiting Tubbo in Snowchester, he was so unsure about their friendship status after Doomsday. He was expecting to be yelled at or told to leave but instead, Tubbo dragged him into all of Snowchester's silly plans. Tubbo even pressed him about his memory problems while Tubbo worked on some type of tower. Ranboo had taken to harvesting berries and planting them around.

"So how much do you forget things?" Tubbo asked curiously.

"Well I don't really remember any of my past," Ranboo admitted.

"Really?" Tubbo asked surprised, he looked down at Ranboo from the tower, "what do you remember about yourself?"

"My name, that I'm half endermen, that I have memory problems and-" he stopped himself, "a personal thing."

Tubbo tilted his head, "a personal thing? Can you tell me?"

"I-I rather not right now."

"Okay," Tubbo said moving on right away, "so what is your other half?"

"Don't know."

"Think it's berry?"

Ranboo started laughing at that one, Tubbo following soon after in a giggle. 

"You think I'm part berry?"

"Yeah! Your white side's eye is red and you plant a ton of berries! Like really please stop I won't be able to get around anywhere."

"The red-eye is a side effect," Ranboo joked.

"Too many berries," Tubbo joked, "so can you do like enderman-y stuff?"

Ranboo hesitated, "I can't like teleport or anything but-" he went over to a grass block and picked it up with his hands. Ranboo felt growing contentment within himself that he has come to greatly rely on to calm himself recently. 

Tubbo gasped and jump down from the tower into the berry bushes to break his landing. Ranboo's sense of contentment faded when he felt small tingling on his body. Like his soulmate was lightly cut in a few places, he looked over to Tubbo who was fighting to free himself from berry bush. When he escaped he ran over to Ranboo.

"HOW?!" Tubbo yelled.

Ranboo shrugged, "enderman."

Tubbo ran his own hands through his hair, trying to think of other questions to ask, "Ranboo how do you feel about water?"

"It hurts me and makes me nervous," Ranboo explained.

"But I've seen you in water before," Tubbo pointed out.

"My armor has aqua infinity," explained.

Tubbo made a small 'oh' sound. Aqua infinity creates a small layer of air between the armor and the water allowing for better mining and more air. That made sense, that made too much sense. Ranboo could be his soulmate then, "do you want to test the voodoo tower with me?" Tubbo asked randomly. Not yet, he thought silently, not yet when Dream was still a threat and could hurt Ranboo.

Ranboo laughed a little, "sure Tubbo."  
~~~~

One day Phil walked in on Ranboo's panic attack a day after he found Tommy's disk. Phil was immediately a big help, helping Ranboo count and even his breathing. Then asking Ranboo to list items, sensations, clothing, and even tastes. All grounding Ranboo into the moment, to reality. When Philza started wiping away his tears at the edge of Ranboo's mask he felt bumpy uneven skin. Without hesitation, he took the black and white mask off revealing deep burning scars down Ranboo's face in an all too familiar pattern.

"Guess I found you huh?" Phil asked drying Ranboo's cheeks with a dry part of the mask.

"What?" He asked, his voice hoarse. 

"You're Tubbo's soulmate aren't you?"

Ranboo froze.

"Hey, hey it's alright I won't tell him or anything," Phil reassured.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I was the one who found Tubbo on the side of the road and adopted him," Phill informed. "I was there the first time these fucking weird tear marks showed up on Tubbo's face."

Ranboo blinked a few times, interest suddenly peaked, "you were?"

Phil nodded smiling, "Tommy and Tubbo were playing in the garden when Tommy yelled for me. We were all worried Tubbo burned himself on something until Wilbur and I figured out it was a soulmate thing."

Ranboo chuckled a little, "I always felt bad for my soulmate, my marks must have seemed so weird."

"He was so worried about you," Phil explained softly, "he was so excited when I told him he would have another best friend, but then once he realized you were in pain he wanted nothing more but to find you."

Ranboo had wide eyes, he looked at the floor in shame for causing so much heartache.

"Hey mate, it wasn't your fault. Besides you're here now."

Ranboo looked at Phil a little confused, "aren't you mad at Tubbo?"

"Yep," Phil said without hesitation, "but that doesn't mean you and Tubbo shouldn't be happy. I know how much the both of you waited to find each other. Besides, Tubbo can work to make it up to me one day."

"Phil, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What on earth happened to Tubbo's leg when he was around 13?"

Phil lit up grinning deviously, "Tubbo hates that story, it would be my honor."

~~~~

The day to fight Dream came, Tubbo had his head held up high and a smile on his face. He knew the risks but this would be the end of the disc war. The only person he couldn't keep up the facade for was Ranboo. The two had started trying to talk more after doomsday but still, they never addressed the issue at hand. Each waiting for the other to do so but it never happened.

He asked Tommy to leave them alone for a second which he did. The two of them awkwardly standing around. Finally, Tubbo cleared his throat. He didn't want to die with this unfinished.

"Ranboo do you have a soulmate?" He asked bluntly.

Ranboo laughed, "you really asked that point blank didn't you?"

"Yeah I did," Tubbo grinned, "so what's your answer?" 

"Yes," he said simply, "I have a platonic soulmate, do you have a soulmate Tubbo?"

"Yep!" Tubbo said loudly, getting out his water bucket from his inventory and dunking his hands and before washing his face. The makeup coming off easily showing faded lines of burned tears. "Whoever they are is really angsty."

"Angsty you say? Like a blank and white color pallet angsty?" Ranboo asked knowingly.

"Probably, what is your soulmate like?" Tubbo asked.

"You know lost two canon lives, frequently worries me half to death," Ranboo explained.  
  
"My soulmate has worried me just about every week of my life," Tubbo whispered.

"Tubbo..." Ranboo said apologetically.

"Ranboo, I am so sorry I have to leave you," Tubbo said in an emotional whisper as he dove into for a hug. 

Ranboo leaned down to wrap his arms around Tubbo in a hug, holding him tight, "you're gonna come back."

"Ranboo I'm not sure if I will..." Tubbo said slightly muffled.

"Tubbo I just found you," Ranboo said softly looking down at his soulmate.

"I'm sorry Ranboo," he brought his body back a bit, not leaving the hug but giving himself more space to talk, "I had so many things I wanted to do with you."

"Like?"

"Scold you," he said bluntly.

"Scold me?" Ranboo asked lightly, Tubbo could practically see the small smile on his face from the tone.

"For being so accident-prone, I've been so worried," Tubbo admitted holding Ranboo tighter.

"I'm accident prone?" Ranboo asked confused.

"You have no idea how much you were when we were kids," Tubbo huffed half-heartedly glaring at Ranboo even though he couldn't see. "Ranboo I'm sorry about how much I must have worried you during the wars, I'm sorry I made you cry after the canon deaths. I'm sorry I won't be able to keep the promise I made to you when I was a kid.   
I'm sorry I won't be able to apologize more."

"Tubbo... I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner about my suspicions."

Tubbo felt his throat close up and hide his face in Ranboo's body again, "Ranboo I love you." He had to say it, he had to while he could.

"Love you too Tubbo."

~~~~

After Tubbo left with Tommy Ranboo was in a state. Everything felt numb, Ranboo wasn't stupid, he could be optimistic and say they would be okay. He knew in all likely hood both of them would die, his soulmate would die before either of them could enjoy having one.

He felt useless, like most people who saw Tommy and Tubbo off. Sam, Niki, Puffy, Eret, Quackity, and a few others including Ranboo had gathered together. In awkward conversation, Ranboo had just looked at the floor and remained quiet. Dreading the tingling sensation that was soon to come, about the pain he was going to feel after Tubbo dies, about how he was going to be inconsolable in the aftermath. Why did Tubbo have to risk his last life again and again?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Punz ran over to the group, "who wants to defeat Dream?"

Ranboo glared over at Punz, "Tubbo said that only he and Tommy are allowed to come. We could just be making things worse for them." God how Ranboo wishes he could have come.

"Tommy paid me to go, figured if I break the rules why not go all out? Who's in?" Punz explained and asked.

It was a mass agreement, Sam pointing out they could nether travel to get the drop on Dream. It would also be faster and so much time had already passed. While they were still discussing the ins and outs Ranboo's heart sank when his chest started prickling, without hesitation he unbuttons the first few rows of his dress shirt, gaining weird looks from everyone until it turned to concern when still forming was a bruise from an ax. Thank god for Tubbo's armor. Ranboo looked up at everyone as he buttons his shirt back up and hesitantly putting his armor on.

"We need to go," Ranboo said with urgency already walking to neither portal. The group followed him some unsure of what just happened while others had pieced it together. Eventually, Punz took the lead again leaving Ranboo in the back with Niki.

"So Ranboo," Niki started looking over at him with concern, "do you have a soulbond with Tommy or Tubbo?"

"Tubbo."

Niki smiled a little, "what kind of bond is it?"

"Platonic," Ranboo froze for a second, feeling his neck. Niki covered her mouth to stop any sound, "Niki what is it?"

"Ranboo I-"

"He's not gone," Ranboo reassured as he picked up his pace. He felt tingling down the side of his body but no pain, "he's not gone yet." God, it must be close though.

It was an antagonizing walk but instead of needing to make a nether portal, they found one, Punz running in right away followed by everyone else. When Ranboo went through he immediately spotted Tubbo behind Tommy. Tubbo was covered in wounds and bleeding but he was smiling brightly. Tommy had yelled and dragged Tubbo behind everyone for protection. 

The rest of the event was a blur for Ranboo, Niki helped Tubbo with his wounds, Tommy killed Dream two times and they yelled for awhile. But all he cared about was that Dream would be locked up, he was going to be safe, and Tubbo was safe.

~~~~

Tubbo was on cloud nine after the final disc war battle, no only he lives but Dream was defeated. Tommy took two of Dream's canon lives. Everyone came together to defeat Dream, Tommy was so happy and got both of his discs back. Before he left early with Tommy he pulled Ranboo over to the side planning for Ranboo and him to meet him in Snowchester. After he and Tommy celebrated of course.

After the properly awkward conversation with Wilbur, the two sat in silence on the bench for a while. Tubbo was still smiling ear to ear after how much everything worked out. They finally got a happy ending.

"So Tubbo, what are you going to do now?"

"Build up Snowchester, deactivate some nukes, harass Ranboo," Tubbo listed right away.

Tommy wheezed, "I'm not even going to ask more about the nukes, why are you harassing Ranboo?"

"Oooh, right I didn't tell you did I?" Tubbo thought out loud.

"Tell me what? Did Ranboo do something wrong?" Tommy asked already getting a little angry.

"Nope, he's my soulmate."

"... I feel betrayed." 

"Tommy! We talked about this, sure he's my soulmate but you are still my best friend," Tubbo replied right away.

"It's not that," Tommy sighed, "Tubbo he's American."

Tubbo burst out in laughter with Tommy laughing at himself soon after. 

"That's the problem here?" Tubbo asked

"YEAH, THAT'S THE PROBLEM HERE."

~~~

When Tubbo finally got back to Snowchester he was exhausted, from traveling so far, from his wounds from Dream, to the emotional draining of preparing and being ready to die, then finally beating Dream and feeling all the relief from that. When he finally got to his house he saw Ranboo reading a book on the couch, he smiled.

"Hey Ranboo," he said with a slurred and tired tone.

Ranboo shot up setting the book aside, "Tubbo you want some help?" He has concerned about how tired he looked.

Tubbo shook his head no, he went over to the cabinet beside the couch, got a blank and a large worn down book. He flopped on the couch next to Ranboo draping the blanket over both of them. Ranboo laughed at the voicelessness of Tubbo's actions as opened the book to the first page.

"Tubbo, what are you doing? I think you need to sleep." Ranboo advised but got a glare from Tubbo.

"Not yet, I promised I would scold you so I'm going to scold you," Tubbo said simply.

"Tubbo what do you mean?" Ranboo asked looking at the book, jaw-dropping as he noticed what the book's purpose was. It was a record of marks he had given Tubbo.

"January 16th, when we were eight you burned your palm, probably on water, and gave my first mark," Tubbo said citing the book.

"I did?" Ranboo asked, confused.

"Mhm, you burned your hands and your feet a lot. Also why the hell did you burn your mouth?" Tubbo asked concerned.

Ranboo blinked a few times trying to remember but drawing up a blank, "Tubbo, I don't know." He said seriously, ashamed that he had no explanation.

"I reckon you were trying to drink water," Tubbo theorized.

Ranboo laughed lightly at that, "you recorded of every mark?"

Tubbo nodded his head slightly as he curled up more into Ranboo's side for warmth, "there was nothing I could do for you, so I started keeping records so when I did meet you I could ask... But I guess that didn't really work out since you don't remember either."

"Tubbo can I see the book?" Ranboo asked, Tubbo passed the book over and watched Ranboo flip through the pages. To Ranboo this was a bunch out of context injuries he no had memory of. He found himself pausing when his marks became concerning, like sword wounds, arrow punctures, just anything that suggested he was attacked by someone scared him. Especially when he was younger. One thing that didn't really surprise him was how much he cried, he knew himself at least that much to know that when things got overwhelming he was way too easy to cry. After getting to the past year Ranboo noted the emphasis Tubbo was putting into the scratch marks he had accidentally given to himself when he started having panic attacks. Even Tubbo realizing he was trying to ground himself. This caused Tubbo to stir at his side noticing Ranboo had paused his reading.

"Every time I thought about the marks you gave yourself I was sad," Tubbo mumbled.

"Tubbo," Ranboo said quietly, his heartbreaking from how much Tubbo must have worried about him. "I never did it on purpose."

"I know, you were trying to ground yourself right?" Tubbo asked and Ranboo nodded, Tubbo continued. "I always hoped you had a friend, someone like Tommy. When you started doing that to yourself I realized you were alone. You had no one to hold onto so you just held yourself. That is why it made me sad."

Ranboo sighed, closing the book and putting it off to the side. He wrapped an arm around Tubbo, "I have people to hold onto now."

Tubbo smirked, "you're sappy, gross." 

"You aren't moving away though." Ranboo countered.

"You're warm, outside cold," Tubbo grumbled, "besides you're stuck with me."

"We are kind of stuck with each other," Ranboo pointed out, "that is essentially what soulmates are."

"I wonder why our souls decided we are stuck with each other," Tubbo thought aloud.

"I think it was so I could teach you restraint, Mr. One life."

Tubbo glared up at Ranboo which caused Ranboo to chuckle. 

"I think it was so I could teach you to talk about your problems and get help, Mr. Acid tears," Tubbo counter, words slurred from tiredness.

Ranboo chuckled again, when he looked back at Tubbo he had closed his eyes. Taking in the moment of having Tubbo curled up at his side, a blanket shared between them. It created a warm blooming in Ranboo's chest, it was an unfamiliar feeling of safety, of family. He could definitely get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a simultaneous feeling of being drunk, high, and tired while writing both chapters in the course of a day in a half. This is weird for many reasons, I am strictly sober and I oversleep. I know In a week's time I will look back and say "What the fuck." "Why are there so many time skips? Why didn't I draw this idea out more? I spelled that so wrong. Why isn't there Micheal?" For future me, I have no idea. How did this get such a high hit-to-kudos ratio? I D O N ' T K N O W
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the comment down below so I can hear from your lovely readers, the interaction fuels my writing motivation.


End file.
